Smash Generation: Filler Arc
by Mato Rin
Summary: What happened during the years of 2009 and 2029? The Filler Arc of Smash Generation is now on the air! See what happened that led to the events of the Generations tournament!
1. Hello!

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!**_

If you have not read the story Smash Generation, then... you're getting ahead of yourself. My name is **Autobot Axann**, and the reason I am on **Chrislma Janine Gahat**'s profile is because currently I am staying with her and she never logs out.

So, if you have been keeping up with the story entitled Smash Generation, then welcome! How are you? I'm fine, thank you. :)

This is the story in which the **Filler Arc **we mentioned in Smash Generation will be kept. You may remember that **Chrislma Janine Gahat**, out of her complete clumsiness and stupidity, broke the zipdrive that kept the next three episodes for the story. Yes, we are all mad at her, right? I sure am. -glares at her as she is begging her parents to find the tool needed to fix it-

-brightens up- Anyways! This Filler Arc will have most of the more important events that happened in between the year 2009 and 2029. Stuff like... I don't know, maybe what happened in 2015? Maybe the birth of Dakota? How about the moment where Captain Falcon crashed his car into Snake and Samus' house and Samus chased him out of town? (Remember? Dakota mentioned that bit in Episode One.)

Or maybe... WHO THEIR PARENTS ARE!!! (the easy ones, obviously. If you have been breaking your head wondering on a few of them, mention it and we just might consider popping up who their parents are. We MIGHT... :D)

Yes, we are in that sort of mood that you just might be able to get us to spill the parents. :D

Anyways, without further ado, welcome to Filler Arc!

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!  
-------------**

In a time before time... in a land before land... there existed... a sponge in square pants.

"DIE SPONGEBOB!" Suddenly, a needle came out of nowhere and killed Spongebob Squarepants. Out came Maven in a diver's suit. He is not happy, either.

"No!" Now came Riley, in a smaller diver's suit. "Why did you kill Mr. Squarepants Maven?! He's funny!"

"That's exactly the reason why I killed him!" explained Maven as he continued to throw needles at the the decaying corpse of Spongebob. "I HATE HIM!"

(True story: Chrislma was once a fan of Spongebob until two of our friends annoyed her completely with the line "Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy unite" or something like that. She now completely hates Spongebob. Stupid Mitchell and John...)


	2. The Prologue: The Zipdrive

**FILLER ARC**

**Brought to you by:**

**Autobot Axann**

**Chrislma Janine Gahat**

**Kageshi Hotaru**

**Raxas Dyme**

-

-

-

-

Prologue:

**THE ORIGINS OF FILLER ARC! THE TRUTH IS SET!**

(The names of us that we are using in this upcoming scene... yeah, not really our names... neither is our hair colour. Our eye colour is, though.)

*

In a world where nothing exists but a mere zip drive...

One moment will change the world.

"NO!!! God dammit! It broke!" exclaimed a young, 18 year old girl as she wandered into her bedroom with a bunk bed. Her auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail and her brown eyes glared at the half-broken zip drive. Meet the ever clumsy and the person that everyone is mad at. This is **Chrislma Janine Gahat** in all her clumsy glory. "Ashley?! Where are you?!"

At that moment, a blue eyed, blonde haired girl peeked out from the top bunk of the bed. Her hair was cropped and she was still in her pajamas. This was **Autobot Axann**. "What do you want Sarah?"

"My zip drive! It's broken!"

At that moment, Ashley fell _out_ of the bunk bed. "You're kidding!"

"Um..." Sarah replied with a surprised squeak. "Were you just startled...?"

Truth be told, Ashley was rarely startled.

*

"What are we going to do?" asked Rachel as she tapped her hands on the desk. Her red hair was braided and her green eyes glared at everyone. Meet **Raxas Dyme**. "The readers are expecting Episode Six soon."

"Well... we weren't done Episode Eight, though..." Sarah sighed. "That guy calling himself Nianque was kind of getting impatient, but I don't blame him... We've taken a while on Episode Eight."

At that moment, Krystal stood up dramatically, her brown hair waving in the wind as she did so, her brown eyes looking at Sarah with anger. Meet the complaining **Kageshi Hotaru**. "You try keeping an entire chapter as a fight scene! You try!"

"You wanted to write it!" Rachel yelled, defending her friend. "You complained about the opening ceremony, too, and that was easy!"

"No it wasn't!" Krystal defended. "You try coming up with greeting lines for all twenty-three of the characters without spoiling anything!"

"You kind of did, either way," Ashley sighed as she sipped tea calmly, keeping her cool as always... except for earlier. "Aaron, Justin and Pear were easy for most people to guess, as well as BJ, but we expected that. He is a Koopa, after all."

"Dakota, we blew that one fairly quickly," Rachel admitted. "But, it's Shaun I'm worried about. I don't want people to be able to guess his mother so easily."

"I will laugh if someone thinks it's Samus," Sarah laughed. "Or even some random barmaid."

"Mist," chuckled Krystal. At that moment, all four of the authoresses laughed as if it were an inside joke.

*

Three days later....

*

All four of the authoresses sighed as they sat on the couch watching TV. It was Naruto, and Shino, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were looking for some bug.

It just so happened that Sarah (as usual) got some idea from this. "Hey, this is a Filler, right?"

"The entire season is a Filler," Ashley replied with a dull tone as she read a manga called Mahou Sensei Negima. "Why?"

"We could right a Filler Arc for Smash Generation, too!" proposed Sarah, as she stood up dramatically. However, because she stood up too fast, she ended up falling over. Yeah. Did we mention she's clumsy?

"You okay?" asked Rachel.

"I'm fine," replied Sarah, as she stood up and straightened her GI Joe shirt. She turned to her three friends. "As I was saying, we can write a Filler Arc, like what they did to Naruto!"

To prove her point, she pointed to the screen. All four of the girls turned to the sight of Hinata pulling off an amazing attack causing a bunch of killer bees to die.

"That was epic," Krystal laughed. "But it shows that Hinata grew stronger... Despite being a Filler Arc, the Naruto Filler Arc has a lot of good points made... Perhaps ours can be about the Smash Generation's origins... you know, about what happened between 2009 and 2029?"

"I like it!" Rachel exclaimed, raising a hand as if she were in school.

Sarah, Rachel and Krystal then turned to Ashley. She finished reading the chapter that she was on, calmly grabbed a nearby bookmark, and placed it carefully in between the pages she was at. Closing Mahou Sensei Negima, she placed it safely on the side table and looked up at her friends.

"Sure, I'm in," she said calmly.

*

**Axann: **This was the shortest chapter we have ever done. And why am I blonde?

**Raxas: **Are you startled again?

**Axann: **-shakes head- No... I've watched too many thriller movies and movies about killers.

**Kageshi: **Did I really react like that?

**Chrislma: **Yes.

Oh wait! We forgot!

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS! (because we can)**

**---------------**

Dakota and Shaun were sitting in a movie theatre with Zel and Rinku. Dakota looked to the seat next to her to see a stack of twenty dollar bills with googly eyes taped to it. It was currently staring at her. She leaned in close to Shaun.

"Um... why is that stack of money staring at me?" she asked him.

Shaun just blinked.

A gecko that was amazingly adorable and walking on his hind legs walked up to them by using the back of the seats in front of them.

"Relax," he said calmly as he placed his hands together and stood in front of all four of them. "That's just the money you could be saving by using Geico car insurance. I'm the Geico Gecko. How are you?"

"I'm good," Dakota laughed as she waved everything off.

Shaun shrugged.

Zel smiled and nodded as Rinku looked neutral.

"Do any of you have a car?" the Geico Gecko asked them.

"I have a spaceship," Dakota announced. "It's really my mom's..."

"A spaceship?" the Geico Gecko looked surprised at them. "That's... wow. How about something that runs across the streets?"

"Does Epona count?" Zel asked with an awkward tone and expression.

"Uh... I've never heard of that car," the Geico Gecko admitted.

"She's a horse," Rinku dead panned. "I don't think she counts."

The Geico Gecko turned to Shaun. "How about you?"

Shaun only blinked in confusion a couple of times before turning to Dakota and whispered. "What's a car?"

Dakota shrugged. "Must be something from 2009... I haven't heard of a 'car' since 2013..."

*

... And that is why none of the Smash Generation have car insurance. For good savings, go to Progressive! Then you can talk to the ever ecstatic Flo. We were going to use her, but the Geico Gecko won due to his extreme adorability.


	3. The Death of Dr Mario

**FILLER ARC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Filler Two:

**THE DEATH OF DR. MARIO**

*****

**Chrislma: **If you are shocked by this, refer to Episode Three of Smash Generation. Dakota mentions it to K.K. and Marth.

*

Year: 2010 – after first explosion of Smash Mansion courtesy of Crazy Hand (and a couple of explosives he found)  
Place: Smashville, Smash Hospital  
Family: The Marios  
Members: Mario Mario, Peach Toadstool-Mario, Luigi Mario, Dr. Pedro Mario, Daisy Mario

*

It was a beautiful September day, indeed. Outside, the birds were chirping and everyone was outside enjoying the day. Olimar watered his plants, his Pikmin planting new ones nearby. Snake and Samus watched as Dakota pounded a toy hammer against a helpless worm (screaming "It's the worm from that TV game! Kill it!"). Donkey and Diddy Kong were up in the banana trees plucking bananas. Sonic was jogging around Smashville, waving to those who were sitting in their lawn chairs. Zelda was at Smash Beach, lying down on a beach towel, her eyes closed and in a bikini, as if looking to get a tan. Link sat next to her, in a green t-shirt and beige shorts, his hat gone. He was watching his two little brothers throw sand balls at each other. Marth and the others from Emblemria (minus Ike for some reason), were at the bar sharing stories. The only thing really scarring the nice, pleasant day, was the big spot of brown dirt and rubble that used to be the Smash Mansion. The basement was clearly seen from the ground now. Ike was gone completely from Smashville, but no one really noticed.

Another family was missing from the happy scene. The Marios.

*

In a hospital room in the Smash Hospital, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were sadly watching as Dr. Mario breathed slowly, all the hair on his head gone and a breathing mask hooked up to his face. His eyes were closed, as if asleep. The mood in the room was a large contrast to the bright, sunny day outside.

A year ago, Dr. Mario had gotten cancer, and badly.

He tried to fight it, using every tactic he could come up with, but to no avail. It seemed as if the cancer just wouldn't give up.

Today was his last day, and each of those in his family knew it. Mario took off his hat and sadly collapsed in the chair behind him, his breath quivering in fear of what was to come.

The door behind him burst open and in stomped a startled Bowser. He looked at the scene, shock evident on his face. He turned to Mario, frightened.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Mario only answered with a quivering nod. "I-I w-was-a told, too..."

Dr. Mario's eyes fluttered open then, and he turned his head weakly to the sight of Mario and Bowser.

"M-Mario... I..."

Mario stood up quickly, stepping slowly to his dying cousin. "Pedro... what-a is it?"

Dr. Mario chuckled stiffly, as he turned slowly to stare at the ceiling. "You rarely call me that... 'Pedro'..."

Mario's eyes darted across his cousin's face. "What...?"

Dr. Mario coughed lightly, causing Luigi, Peach and Daisy to start and reach out, as if about to help, until he stopped. Sighing gratefully, the three settled down. "Mario... I want only two things to be done after my death... okay?"

"Pedro..." Mario sadly whispered, understanding now what Dr. Mario wanted to tell him.

"Do not... name your son after me... got it?" Dr. Mario gasped. "I don't need that done..."

"What-a? Why?!" Mario asked, startled.

"You have to move on... never grieve... Grieving only causes darkness in one's life... I don't need namesakes... This qualifies for you, too, Luigi..."

Luigi nodded in understanding. "Alright-a..."

Bowser shrugged, guessing he wasn't supposed to be here, but decided to stay. That's the kind of guy he is.

"Another thing... when Smash Mansion is rebuilt... request a courtyard..."

"Why?" Mario asked, confused now with his cousin's words.

"I... I want to be buried there," Dr. Mario wheezed slowly, closing his eyes now. He looked away from Mario. "That's where... I wish to be buried... Dr. Pedro Mario... The first Smasher... to die... I almost feel... honoured..."

You could feel the tension rise and the mood darken as they all realized it was about to happen. Bowser lowered his head in sadness, not bearing to watch any longer. Tears began to swell in Peach's eyes, and Daisy was close to sobs. Luigi took off his hat now, holding it close to his chest. Mario's face lowered.

Dr .Mario chuckled weakly. "I'll tell your parents... you say hello..." His head fell to the mattress of the bed, the colour draining from his face.

Dr. Mario, one time Smasher and accomplished doctor, died.

*

Outside, rain began to fall. Luckily, Zelda, Link and his brothers had already left the Beach, but they were surprised by the sudden rain that they didn't even rush for shelter, getting soaked completely. Marth, in the bar, turned at the sudden sound of the pitter-patter against the window.

"(What is it, Marth?)" asked Eirika, as she held a cup of coffee.

Marth turned back to Eirika, Ephraim, Seth and Roy. "(It's raining...)"

Dakota looked up from the mangled body of a worm, a smile on her face. "Yay! Rain!"

Snake and Samus rushed up to the cheering toddler and rushed her inside before the rain got worse.

*

To the Mario's, the rain was representing Dr. Mario's death.

*

When Smash Mansion was rebuilt, Mario requested what his cousin wanted. Understanding, Master Hand included the courtyard in the new design, including where Dr. Mario would be buried. The day of the burial, Everyone wore black, even Dakota, who had no clue what was going on. Mario kept true to what his cousin wanted, but found he couldn't when it came to his son. He named his son Justin Pedro Mario.

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**--------------**

Todd was dressed like Goku. Lukas was dressed like Vegeta. For some reason, Dakota was there and dressed like Videl...

Todd charged up his energy, Goku style.

Surprised, Lukas exclaimed, "Dakota! What does the scanner say about his power level?!"

Dakota read it, and, shocked, exclaimed, "It's over 9000!!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, seriously. Don't believe me? Come see for yourself." True to Dakota's way of life, she ended the parody early and walked over to Lukas, the scouter in her hand, showing it to the stunned Pokemon Trainer. "See? See? 9, 0, 0, 0, and then a random plus sign. That's got to mean it's above 9000, right?"


	4. Dakota, Age Two

**FILLER ARC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Filler One:

**DAKOTA, AGE TWO**

*

Year: 2011 – after first explosion of Smash Mansion courtesy of Crazy Hand (and a couple of explosives he found)  
Place: World of Smash, Smash Airport  
Family: The Snakes  
Members: Solid Snake, Samus Aran-Snake, Dakota Snake

*

"Okay, why are we doing this again...?" asked Samus as she and Snake walked into the airport with a now two year old Dakota who was babbling on about the planes and how lame they were compared to "Uncle Fox's". She was walking beside them, holding on to her mother's hand.

"I'm telling you, Master Hand thinks something weird is going on inside of the Smashers. I'm just worried about Dakota's safety, that's all," Snake explained. He was dragging a small baggage of luggage decorated with Transformers characters behind him. "Besides, Mei Ling loves Dakota."

"It's not Mei Ling I'm worried about," Samus admitted as they went through the security. Dakota poked the man that cleared them. "It's your friend Otacon and the Colonel... I actually like Dakota interacting with Mei Ling. She could learn a lot from her."

Snake looked at his wife oddly as he considered what she said. "What's wrong with Otacon and the Colonel? They would teach her how to defend herself."

"At two?" Snake returned with a sly smile. "I highly doubt that."

"Look at that plane!" Dakota added in randomly. "It's stupid."

The two looked at the plane she was pointing at. It looked fairly normal, like the other ones. The two gave each other confused looks before turning to their daughter.

"And why's that, Dakota?" Snake asked her as the two year old made faces at the plane.

Dakota looked up at her father, a confused look on her cute, two year old face. "Can you see it? It's not like Uncle Fox's, or Uncle Meta Knight's! Their planes are cool."

Of course. Dakota was surrounded by tons of people who had far more high tech things than the 'real world' outside of the World of Smash. Since Dakota interacted with each and every one of the Smashers, she would consider an everyday plane 'stupid' and a normal every day high definition 51' plasma screen television set 'boring'. When you live with Meta Knight and Fox, you get far better definition and speed.

"Well..." Snake was not sure how to respond to what his daughter had just said. Years of fighting Metal Gear and hanging out with Smashers did not prepare him for being a parent.

"Um..." The same thing qualified for poor Samus, who had interacted with all the kid Smashers before finding out she was pregnant. She thought she was ready... but quickly dumped that idea when Dakota was born and already had no fear and even _laughed_ whenever Bowser held her.

"Look! Look! Daddy, look! Do you see me now! I'm waving my hands! Over here! Daddy, look!" The two turned to Dakota.

Or, where Dakota was now. She had somehow escaped them and ended up climbing a nearby pedestal that had no bars, no crevices to climb up it and nothing near it to climb up that way. All in all, the pedestal that Dakota had climbed at the age of two (about two feet and three inches tall...) was over _seven_ feet tall, with no way to climb it in the first place.

Both parents, like this was an everyday occurrence, had blank and bored looks on their faces as those passing by looked completely astounded at what the two year old had done.

"Daddy! Look! Over here! Look! See me now? Daddy!"

"Aw, crap," Snake muttered. "Sam, call security."

"I'm Spiderman! Daddy, see? I'm Spiderman!"

Samus nodded. "Got it." She walked away towards the security desk.

Snake sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. "This kid is going to be the end of me..."

"Daddy! See me? I'm Spiderman! Whee! I'm high! Look! See me now? Daddy! See me?"

*

To this day, Snake can still not figure out how Dakota climbed the pedestal.

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**---------------**

Riley jumped up, dressed like Naruto in the first season. He even had a wig. He placed one hand on his hip, and pointed the other in the screen.

"I'm going to beat you! Believe it!" he exclaimed.

Then Pear flew by on a platform in the background dressed like Sakura. She was leaning forward so that one hand was placed on her knee, and the other was in a 'peace' sign. She had one eye closed and was wearing a wig, too.

"Dattebayo!" she said, not quite understanding Naruto.


	5. The Origins of Tad

To explain why Dakota, Age Two is called Filler One, but is being Filler Two, is because we wanted to uplift the mood... and really, she's funny even when she's two... This one was sparked by **metasuar**, who asked about Tad. Well, here's your answer! :)

**FILLER ARC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Filler Three:

**THE ORIGINS OF TAD**

*

Year: 2015 – after the 2015 Incident  
Place: Dreamland, Fountain of Dreams  
Family: The Knights  
Members: Meta Knight (and kind of Kirby)

*

It had been a really depressing year. Ten Smashers dead, six heavily injured. Bowser had lost sight in his right eye, and hearing in his left ear. Pikachu was nearly blind now. The Mansion was once more a pile of rubble, the only thing left untouched was the courtyard where Dr. Mario's grave laid, the grass not even stained. Meta Knight, personally, found it strange. Why destroy an entire building... but leave the courtyard untouched? Was it possible that the one that attacked the building respected the dead doctor...?

He didn't try to think too much about it.

Currently, Meta Knight was trotting around the Fountain of Dreams, pondering about his life, not the strange things going on. Before the 2015 Incident (as Master Hand was beginning to call it, as "great big explosion that happened last month caused by someone with issues" wasn't really working.), most of the Smashers had begun to settle down, and start families.

Needless to say, Meta Knight was embarrassed to say that he was beginning to feel left out in the whole party. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking towards the entrance to the mesmerizing place.

"The Smashers have really changed me," he observed out loud, as he looked up to the stars, his mask reflecting the light of the night moon. "I've been growing soft."

"Meta Knight, poyo?" asked a voice.

Meta Knight turned sharply back towards the entrance, to become face to face with the one and only Kirby.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight exclaimed in shock. "What...?"

"I followed you, poyo," Kirby said sadly. If one looked closely, bandages were wrapped around his left arm, and he had a cut across his right eye. "You seem sad, poyo... Poyo! I wanted to help, poyo."

Meta Knight sighed dramatically before standing up and heading towards his fellow puffball (or "Marshmallow" as Snake had grown to call them). He helped his friend across the courtyard towards the Fountain.

"You see, poyo... I'm not the only one that noticed. Samus, too, poyo. Peach is also upset."

"Peach, huh?" Meta Knight asked absentmindedly.

"You loved her, didn't you, poyo? Jigglypuff?" Kirby asked as Meta Knight helped him sit down.

Meta Knight was taken aback by the comment, as well as visibly. He grimaced at the mention of the Pokemon, a flash of a memory coming to his eyes as he remembered the 2015 Incident. Grimly, he nodded weakly as he looked down to the ground.

"I tried to protect her from it... she didn't see it coming..." he told Kirby, his voice barely above a whisper. "She screamed the entire time it came down on her... then suddenly... she was quiet..."

"Poyo..." Kirby sadly said, as he too looked down.

"That day... we talked about it... starting a family? She had laid an egg with Pikachu when she was in heat last month..." When he said the last part, he sweat dropped. "She didn't want to lay the egg..."

"I know, poyo," Kirby confirmed as he nodded. "Pikachu complained about it, poyo..."

"I am aware," Meta Knight chuckled as he looked at his fellow puffball. Suddenly, he was upset again, as he looked down. "She loved me. She told me that day... she said she wanted to start a family with me... I told her we were of two different species and it couldn't work, but she said she wanted to try. I told her I would think about it and left the room... a few hours later, she was crushed by rubble."

"Poyo..."

"I was going to try it," Meta Knight admitted. "It would have been nice, the two of us starting a family... me finally settling down... but I never got the chance to tell her..."

It was sad, having all your dreams fade before you as you watched the one you loved become crushed by falling ceiling and floor. The child that you could have had would never happen, and Meta Knight knew it was true. He walked over to the edge of the fountain next to where Kirby was sitting, and placed his hands on the stone. Looking into the fountain, he sighed.

"Poyo... you were really excited about it, weren't you, poyo?" asked Kirby, as he turned to look at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight nodded, staring at the water flowing throw the bottom of the fountain. He looked up at the stars. "I really wish it could have happened..."

A bright flash surrounded them, surprising the two as they looked up at the stars. A small star fell to the ground slowly, twirling in circles and stopped right above the Fountain of Dreams. Meta Knight and Kirby blinked in confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

"**M e t a K n i g h t. . .**" chimed an extremely slow voice from somewhere up above. Meta Knight looked up at his name. "**I have granted your wish... Behold...**"

The star turned into a stork, bearing a blanket in its beak. The blanket suddenly filled with something unseen, and the stork flew down in front of Meta Knight, who backed away in shock. Kirby only had a grin appear on his face.

"Wow! Poyo! A stork!" he exclaimed.

"What...?" Meta Knight asked in surprise.

The stork only nodded carefully, and reached forward with its head, placing the blanket carefully in front of Meta Knight. It suddenly flapped its wings, startling both Meta Knight and Kirby, and took flight, up into the air.

Meta Knight knelt down before the blanket, and opened it carefully.

There, sleeping softly was a newborn boy puffball, bright blue in colour. Meta Knight's eyes swelled with tears as he looked at his new son, picking him up carefully. Kirby slowly limped over to look at the baby.

"Wow, poyo..."

The feeling Meta Knight felt as he held his newborn son was a feeling that resembled that when he looked at his picture of Jigglypuff. Sadness... yet love. Here, was the son that he thought he would never have, but now he did... Here, was a born Star Warrior.

"What are you going to name him, poyo?" asked Kirby softly as he looked at the baby.

Meta Knight thought about it carefully. "Tad... Tad Knight."

*

Tad Knight grew with the knowledge that his mother was Jigglypuff by love, but that which birthed him were the stars. He only ever considered Jigglypuff as his mother.

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**---------------**

**Prepare yourself. You may die of laughter from this one...**

Old BJ was hopping around  
Smashville like a big playground  
When suddenly Maven burst from the shade  
And hit BJ with a Mavgrenade  
BJ got pissed and began to attack  
But didn't expect to be blocked by Abik  
Who proceeded to open a can of Kiba Fu,  
When Aden came out of the blue

And he started beating up Kiba O'Donnell,  
Then they both got flattened by the Mavmobile  
But before it could make it back to the Mavcave,  
Dakota Snake popped out of her grave  
And took an AK47 out from under her hat (what hat...?)  
And blew Maven away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
But she ran out of bullets and she ran away  
Because R.O.B. Prime came to save the day

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

BJ took a bite out of R.O.B. Prime  
Like Mario Mario took a bite out if crime  
And then Kiba came back covered in a tire track  
But Lukas jumped out and landed on his back  
And Maven was injured and trying to get steady  
When Dakota Snake came back with a machete  
But suddenly something caught her leg and she tripped  
Zel took her out with her whip

Then she saw BJ sneaking up from behind  
And she reached for her gun which she just couldn't find  
'Cause Maven stole it and he shot and he missed  
And Lukas deflected it with his fist  
Then he jumped in the air and he did a summersault  
While Dakota Snake tried to pole vault  
Onto R.O.B. Prime, but they collided in the air  
Then they both got hit by a Riolu Stare, oooh

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Pit and Lance sang out in immaculate chorus  
Down from the heavens, descended Todd Norris  
Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones...  
Into the crotch of Rinku Jones (since Zel's a girl)  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
As Maven changed into his father, Link Wayne  
But Todd saw through his clever disguise  
And he crushed Maven's head in between his thighs

Then Gavin the Grey and Gavin the White (he has split personality disorder, you know), and  
Tad just because he's a knight and  
Jojo Mussolini, and Sonic the Meanie, and  
Cowboy Wolf and Cain the Genie  
Samus, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Darth Luigi  
Yaya, Super Shaun, every single Pokemon  
Justin Mario, and Aaron his cousin,  
Ness, Johan, Aine and Hulk Falco  
All came out of nowhere lightning fast  
And they kicked Todd O'Donnell and his huge jack ass  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
With civilians looking on in total awe

The battle raged on for a century  
Many lives were claimed but eventually  
The champions stood, the rest saw their better:  
Pear and Riley in bloodstained sweaters

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
Of Ultimate Destiny

(To which Pear and Riley do not kill themselves, but laugh hysterical that they have won.)


	6. Foursome: Please Read This To The End

**Filler Arc**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Filler Four:

**FOURSOME: THE PLANS**

*****

Destination: CHRISLMA'S HOUSE

*

Sarah sighed as she sprawled across the couch in the living room, Ashley keeping herself busy by writing the next Filler for the Filler Arc.

"Why don't we just retype it...?" Sarah mused, as she straightened and stretched. "After all... we've lost a lot of readers, and I'll type it... I feel kind of responsible after all..."

"That's because you are," Ashley responded dryly as she looked up from her laptop. "That was a worse move than Epps telling Starscream where they were."

"But he didn't know that was Starscream!" Sarah defended.

Ashley is a big fan of the recent Transformers movies... in fact, she is such a good fan that if you stick a picture of one of the new Autobots, or even any of the Autobot Transformers from the first movie in front of her, she could identify the name, faction and the car form that the Autobot was. She's seen the first movie that many times.

"Sure, sure..." Ashley agreed, turning back to the Filler that she was typing up.

Sarah got up and saved herself from tripping before walking over to Ashley. "So... what are you typing?"

"I'm typing up a Filler," Ashley responded. "On the side, I'm working on the next chapter for Faults and Sorrows, but it's not really coming to me... I've lost inspiration for that story."

"Shame," Sarah sighed. "I liked that story..."

"So did I," Ashley lamented as she just saved and closed the document containing the Faults and Sorrows chapter. "Sadly, I must put it on hiatus right now until inspiration hits me."

Krystal walked in then, a big smile on her face. "Well, maybe it will kick in when the next Tinker Bell movie comes out."

Ashley smiled. "Maybe."

Sarah looked over to Krystal waving something in her hands. "Is that...?"

"The volume you don't have of the Naruto manga? Yes." Krystal laughed as Sarah rushed over and grasped the volume tightly as if it were a teddy bear. "You really need to catch up on that... you haven't even gotten to the part where Sasuke defects yet..."

"So what?" Sarah asked, an angry tone in her voice. "I love the original Naruto!"

"SO," Ashley stressed as she put her laptop aside. "What's the news on Filler Arc?"

"Absolutely nothing," Krystal responded. "No one's really reviewed on The Origins of Tad except for the guy who asked about it. Some of our readers have definitely left."

"I blame Sarah," Rachel said as she walked in eating ice cream straight from the tub. "If her clumsiness didn't get the best of her, the zip drive would still be working."

"Stop blaming me!" Sarah cried out in her usual over emotional state. "I didn't mean it!"

"We know," Ashley said, coming to her defence. "I'm not all that fond of other people blaming you either, but we must face the issues at hand."

"What'cha typing?" Rachel asked as she came over, looking at the screen. "Wow! You're revealing something that big?!"

"Of course," Ashley stated with an evil grin. "It may just intrigue some people enough to want to start reading once more."

Krystal came over now, looking at the screen. "That's huge, Ashley, that's huge."

"I know."

*

What is **Autobot Axann** revealing? Well, I didn't look into it, but **Kageshi Hotaru **and **Raxas Dyme **know. I don't... But, please know that I am retyping the sixth, seventh and eighth chapter out of an apology for destroying the zip drive since it's not fixed yet. I am terribly sorry for ruining all the fun for you guys... and you're showing your anger by not reading anything. Okay? **Kageshi **and **Raxas** are already mad at me, I don't need another twenty people mad at me... :'(

Well, anyways, enjoy the next filler when **Axann** gets it online!

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS**

**---------------**

"HELP!" Dakota cried out as she jumped up in front of the screen. "You got to HELP ME!"

"What?" asked the reader.

"Crazy Hand has gone mad!"

"But... he's already mad."

Dakota nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I got that... but you got to help me! He's taken all of the other Side Tracks, leaving it to the Four Authoresses to come up with ideas all on their own, but they're running out! They need YOUR help to come up with new Side Tracks!"

She then got ready to jump back down into the Story Land. She turned back to the reader. "Well, I'll be waiting!"

And then she was gone.


	7. Dakota and Shaun

**Come One, Come All!**

**You Are All Cordially Invited To:**

**CHRISLMA JANINE GAHAT'S 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY FILLER!**

**By**

**Autobot Axann**

Hello, again, Readers! **Autobot Axann **here reporting to you live, that the youngest member of the Authoress Production Team, **Chrislma Janine Gahat**, has finally hit the tender age of eighteen!

-all Readers cheer-

That's right, cheer for her folks. She's eighteen, and she acts like she's twelve. Anyways, still feel free to ask whatever questions you want. We'll answer them to the best of our ability. We have another Filler on the works, and as promised, Chrislma has just re-started Episode Six!

-all Readers cheer even louder-

That's right! So I am inviting you to the amazing Filler that is both epic and appealing, for Chrislma's birthday, and as a special gift for all of you to have stuck with us this long. We love you.

-tosses cookies to all the Readers-

DAKOTA AND SHAUN: WHAT HAPPENED WHEN CAIN LOCKED THEM IN A CLOSET

(This ACTUALLY happened.)

*

"So... Emblemrian, huh?" asked Dakota as she looked through the closet that Cain had locked them in after they had a huge disagreement concerning the plans for attack.

Shaun only nodded as he pouted in his chosen corner, sitting down and his arms resting on his knees.

"So... you're dad's a Smasher huh? What about your mom?" Dakota looked at him as she fiddled with a chopstick. It must have been Kirby's.

"Don't know her," Shaun replied as he looked away. "I never met her."

"Well, that's a stupid assumption," she scoffed, as she looked at the ceiling light. "You've known her, I can tell."

Shaun looked at her oddly as she turned her attention back to Kirby's chopstick. "What are you talking about?"

"You're sitting here in front of me, aren't you? That means you must have met her. You've know her since the day you were born, you just don't know her name, or who she is, that's all," Dakota explained with a smile on her face as she looked at the pretty colours on Kirby's chopsticks.

"Where'd you hear that...?"

Dakota looked up now, the smile still on her face, making eye contact with Shaun directly. "Let's just say my dad has some pretty smart friends. How about you? Who taught you what you know now?"

Shaun scoffed now. "You didn't exactly tell me the names of those that taught you."

"Mei Ling and Otacon. The Colonel helped occasionally," Dakota said with a smile as she sat down next to him, hands still around Kirby's chopstick.

"Soren," Shaun answered. He looked down on the wooden floor with sadness in his eyes. "He always told my father I had a big brain... everything he told me, I remembered instantly with only needing to hear it once."

"So... you're a prodigy? That's pretty cool," the gun slinging crazy psycho witch said with her smile growing wider.

"Soren's dead," Shaun deadpanned, looking at her with displeasure, "because of me. He told my father I was supposed to be smart. Then how come I couldn't protect Soren? How come my mother didn't want me and left me with my father?"

"'Of all the thirty-six alternatives, running away is best.'" Dakota suddenly quoted.

Her quote caught Shaun off guard so much he looked at her with alarm. "What?"

"Mei Ling told me that after an attack happened at Altea. Marth was still alive then... he told his men to run away, and eventually, they were able to save most of their men with only a few casualties. I was younger then, so I laughed at him for running away..." Dakota explained. "When I saw Mei Ling next, she told me that proverb, saying that sometimes running away is the best option. Maybe you were wise to not do anything then, because maybe you'd be dead, too."

Shaun looked down on the ground again, considering Dakota's words. "Maybe I was..."

"Want to hear a grim one? I was six years old when I stumbled on Dr. Mario's grave before the 2015 Incident," Dakota said with a chuckle. "I told Mei Ling all about my discovery, and she went into all the death stuff and told me about how people die. Her proverb was really the only thing that stuck... 'Heaven lent you a soul, and Earth will lend a grave.' Ghastly, isn't it?"

Shaun nodded grimly. "Who was Dr. Mario...?"

"Apparently, the first Smasher to die," Dakota explained. "I don't know much about him... According to Uncle Meta Knight, I was still a baby when the guy kicked the bucket."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I do know her name..."

"... What?" Dakota looked at Shaun with a strange, confused look on her face with a question mark above her head. "What do you mean...?"

"I know my mother's name, you know... That's really all I know. I've never seen pictures, or ever heard her voice on the phone... Whenever I mention her to my father, he grows all quiet and just says she was never his..." Shaun looked to be in deep thought as he told Dakota all he knew.

Dakota, on the other hand, was skimming through all the pictures of girls Ike had in her head.

"He just says I couldn't be hers... I just think she didn't want me," Shaun sighed, as he looked Dakota, seeing her with a puzzled look on her face. "I've heard what the other Smashers call me... they call me 'Half-Breed'... why's that?"

Dakota just put on a smile. "They think you're not full Smasher. I don't see what the big deal is. After all, neither is Ember or Wally... Bebebe doesn't even qualify since Dedede adopted him. Ensign's mother isn't even a sticker or a trophy, so she's not really a Smasher either."

"... ... So what the hell do they have against me?!"

"You got me on that one," Dakota answered with a chuckle. "Maybe they're mad because they didn't know about you all this time."

Shaun nodded grimly as his only reply.

"... So, what's her name?" Dakota asked cautiously as she inched in closer to Shaun, still holding onto to Kirby's chopstick.

Shaun looked at Dakota with a puzzled look on his face before smiling.

*

Outside of the closet, Cain sat on the Captain's chair of the Halberd, waiting for Tad to return from his business. Looking outside of the large windshield, she sighed as she wondered about her two friends that she locked into the closet.

Behind her, Maven approached in all his glory. "Are they still alive? I haven't heard any signs of battle yet."

"Maybe they didn't kill each other," Cain guessed as she fiddled with her sword.

"... I highly doubt that."

"Yeah? Well you clearly don't have the intelligence of your sister," Cain scoffed.

"You've been a real bitch since your father died, you know that?" Maven stressed as he suddenly appeared before her. "Just thought I'd tell you that."

"You try losing your father and then finding out Captain P made a zombie with his corpse."

"I have an uncle under his control."

"That doesn't count."

"Sure it counts. He's still family."

*

"Where the hell is she?" Dakota asked no one in particular as she kept her hands against the door and pressed her ear against the door, as if trying to hear someone approaching.

Shaun hadn't moved from his spot, and now he was holding Kirby's chopstick. "Who knows?"

"I still can't believe Ike had it going on with her... What if her husband found out?" Dakota asked him as she looked at him.

"I think he knew the entire time," Shaun said with a puzzled tone. "Father certainly stressed that factor whenever I asked."

"Weird," Dakota chuckled as she opted to now lean against the door.

*

"Maybe they fell in love and are...?" (Zel)

"Zel, if you even suggest that, I'm feeding you to Redeads." (Maven)

"But I just did..." (Zel)

"Besides, can you even see those two falling in love? They barely get along as it is." (Cain)

"They argue like an old married couple. I can see them falling in love." (Zel)

*

"My dad knew Marth," Shaun randomly decided to mention as the two began to count the minutes going by. "I've met him once. Nice man. Very polite."

"Took him awhile to learn English if I recall," Dakota laughed.

"How'd he die? I wasn't told."

"Some jerk decided to invade the castle, and hired a bunch of mercenaries to help him. They stormed the castle, and... Well..." Dakota paused for a minute and lowered her head as if she was trying to remember. Suddenly, her head snapped back up, facing Shaun. "Cain said she woke up shortly after a fire ball crashed near her window. Naturally, she raced around the halls trying to find her father. She opened up the door to the library to come face to face with the image of the guy murdering her father. She hasn't been the same since."

"So I've heard," Shaun confirmed with an annoyed tone. Apparently Cain's sarcasm and attitude had gotten to him, too.

Now Dakota sighed. "Roy and Caeda hadn't been the same since, either. I can't say anything for Ike, though. I haven't seen him much."

Shaun nodded in reply, as if confirming her suspicions on Ike being affected as well.

"Never caught the guy either," Dakota added.

*

"Maybe he broke her neck?" (Rinku)

"How about you get off my chair...?" (Tad)

"What? Oh... sorry." (Cain)

"WHAT IF THEY KILLED EACH OTHER AND NOW THEY'RE BOTH DEAD AND WE'VE JUST LOST TWO OF OUR MOST POWERFUL GUYS?! WE'RE DOOMED!" (**Axann: **Meet **Bebebe**, the adopted son of Dedede. He's a HUGE worrywart and neither of us are planning to describe him in this story. Just imagine a younger Dedede.)

"Your Highness... you don't have to yell so loud..." (Tad)

*

"What the hell was that?" Dakota asked as her attention drew to the door.

"Sounded like that penguin," Shaun observed as he stayed where he was.

"I'd imagine so," Dakota said as she moved her attention back to Shaun.

"Dakota... I have something to ask you. Why are you so against the Smash Pros?"

In case you're wondering, half of Onett is now sided with the Smash Pros. The Smash Generation were unlucky enough to have encountered some of them, as the Smash Pros tried to pound their belief into their heads, Dakota opted to pound _her_ beliefs in their heads... with a bomb and a bang.

"Mei Ling once told me 'A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows the public opinion.' She told me that when I was eight," Dakota explained. "Following her words, I became my own person, ignoring the public and following my own beliefs and making my own decisions. Besides, the Smash Pros are a bunch of assholes anyways."

"... So what you're telling me is you're also against the government?"

"Only if what they do also benefits me. For example, bombing the Smash Pro town. That was cool."

*

"That's it. I'm checking up on them." (Zel)

"Are you sure...? It could be vile." (Maven)

"I'm worried." (Zel)

*

"Want to hear a disturbing one that Mei Ling told me recently? 'He who cannot agree with his enemies is controlled by them.' To this day, I can't figure it out."

"Whatever your enemy does, you automatically assume is evil," Shaun pointed out. "If you can't look past your differences, then you won't understand each other, meaning that when the situation calls for it, you won't side with them... But being able to control...?"

"I asked Mei Ling about it, but she told me that I would understand at some point. I guess it's sort of like how the enemy is able to get you to do all the work for them, kind of like how Captain P was able to get us to save all the Smashers... but then we were too stupid to realize he planned it that way so that all the Smashers were in one place and then snatched them all..."

"Possibly. Let's not dwell too much on it."

Suddenly, the door opened behind Dakota, causing her to fall back in shock with a loud "EEP!" sound. Zel poked her head inside, surprised at what she was seeing.

"Wow... you didn't kill each other..."

-----

Who's Shaun's mother? We released a little bit of information on her now.

1. She's married.

2. Ike knows both her and the husband.

3. Dakota does as well.

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**---------------**

"**Mwahahahahahahaha!**" cackled the now evil Crazy Hand as he waved the "SIDE TRACKS" sign in front of the reader. "**I em in ur computer, killing ur side trax!**"

It suddenly cut to Frenzy, the Decepticon, fooling around with a computer. "Megatron melting!"

Suddenly, the whole frame froze, Frenzy stuck in the position of looking directly at the reader.

A caption revealed itself underneath him.

I AM IN UR SECTOR 7, MELTING UR NBE 1

An "LOLTRANSFORMERS" logo appeared in the far right hand corner.

***

**Random Bits of Info: **

**1.** Mei Ling liked to throw old Chinese proverbs to Snake while playing Brawl. We decided she might have also wanted to do the same to Dakota.

**2. **None of you have ever heard of Ember, Wally, and Bebebe before, right? Do you remember in Episode Four, Shiroi mentioned to Captain P that they missed one of the Smash Generation that didn't go to the tournament? That means that some of the Smash Generation _didn't go_. Ember, Wally, and Bebebe are three of those people that didn't go. There are a few more, as well.

**3. **You've now faced more of Maven. What do you think?

Hello, Axann again.

Credit to this side track goes to Raxas' little brother. No, seriously. We're that desperate.

Since I'm also the only one that worked on this Filler, I decided to bring back the Random Bits of Info. What do the Readers think? Should I try to convince the others to keep it?

On a side note, LONGEST FILLER YET. Grew to be six pages of nothing but Shaun and Dakota talking about proverbs, Shaun's mom, and Marth, with the occasional intermission with Cain, Maven, Zel, and Rinku. Bebebe was also kind of introduced, but we don't really care about him as he's not introduced yet. 

Also, if anything that they talked about confused you, just ask and we'll try to explain it as best we can, as we've also confused ourselves with this chapter. It definitely showed up a lot better on paper than it did on our heads, I'll tell you that.


	8. Brief Ending Filler

**Axann: **Hello, folks! To those who opted to read Smash Generation: Filler Arc, I thought I might tell you that Chrislma has now finished Episode Six of the Smash Generation series and has placed it on the net! So, that's pretty much all this chapter is... nothing special, sorry. We'll still keep this on in case we come up with another Filler or something, though, so don't worry! For now, we've switched back to Smash Generation.

-is suddenly in a lawn chair with sunglasses and a Mahou Sensei Negima book- Now, because Chrislma has sworn it her duty to write the three chapters she screwed up, I'm going to take a break and look for inspiration for Faults and Sorrows. -begins to relax and get a tan-

**Kageshi: **-pouts- Well, at least she is keeping in touch with her stories. I've completely given up on mine.

**Raxas: **-startled- Really?

**Kageshi: **-shrugs- Well, the only one I've really been interested in was this one, the Smash Generation. -turns to the readers- Hey, if any of you want to take over my stories, feel free. I'm dedicating my time to the Smash Generation.

**Raxas: **-mutters- Yeah, even though she does nothing but complain...

**Chrislma: **-comes in with toast in her mouth, laptop resting in her hands open, and one hand on the keyboard- -she sits at the table and eats her toast- I've begun work on Episode Seven!

-breif pause- Uh... What happened in Episode Seven again...?

**Raxas and Kageshi fall in shock while Axann is oblivious**

**Kageshi: **We're doomed...


	9. Strange Meetings Extra Filler

**FILLER ARC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Filler Five:

**STRANGE MEETINGS**

*****

Year: 2015 – one month after the 2015 Incident  
Place: Smash Mansion Courtyard, now the Smash Graveyard  
Family: The Hyrules  
Members: Link Hyrule, Toon Link Hyrule

*

If anything worse could have happened in the life of Toon Link, this was certainly it. The 2015 Incident, as far as the eighteen year old was aware, never should have happened or occurred in the life of the Smashers. Too many hearts were broken that night, and Toon Link had lost his twin brother.

He thought, that since he was eighteen, he wouldn't cry. He was wrong completely as he stood in front of the graves marking the dead Smashers final resting place, tears coming from his eyes but no sobs erupted. The name before him broke his heart as he read the engravements on the stone slab.

YOUNG LINK

"The Hero of Time"

A BRAVE WARRIOR

Footsteps alerted Toon Link of another presence in the Smashville graveyard. Panicked, he hid in the nearby grove of trees and just opted to watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

His eyes happened to flash a dark purple before turning back to his nice shade of blue.

"Are the preparations done, Luigi-san?" asked a voice calmly. Toon Link identified the voice of the girl named Shiroi, who Master Hand had found a while ago. Her polite tone and use of Japanese honorifics pretty much gave her away, even though she was wearing a hat and a dark cloak around her usual white clothing. The white crow on her shoulder didn't help, either.

"No," Luigi asked with a hint of displeasure. "I haven't-a had the-a time. My brother and-a I have been taking care-a of Bowsa..."

"That would not sit well with my employer," Shiroi sternly suggested as she stepped in front of Young Link's grave. "He is pretty adamant that the job gets done..."

"Not to worry," Luigi assured her eagerly. "I-a will get it done."

"For your sake, Luigi-san, I really hope so..." Shiroi said sadly. "He is getting restless. The attack did not soothe his vengeful soul..."

... Vengeful? Who would need revenge on the Smashers so bad that he would blow up the Smash Mansion? Toon Link couldn't think of anyone at the moment, his mind was too filled with jumbled thoughts.

_We should just attack him!_

_Wait! If we watch a bit further maybe we'll learn something..._

_Look! A bunny!_

Toon Link had been suffering from some sort of disorder for about three years now, and quietly. A couple of years ago, he had claimed a new sword, called the 'Four Sword'. He didn't remember the events that took place shortly after that, but ever since then, he had been hearing voices inside his head, and he could talk to them. He felt that he was slowly going crazy in that way, but at times, they did help him solve problems. He hadn't told his brothers at all about it. He wasn't sure how Link and Young Link would have reacted. Now, he just felt bad that he hadn't told Young Link, but now it was a bit late to dwell on that.

Now he had to deal with the current issue on hand. What were they planning?

_Yes! He took my advice!_

_Shut up! You're like the freaking conscience anyways!_

_Look! A pretty cloud shaped like a tree!_

_... Red, that is a tree._

Ignoring the voices in his mind, he watched the scene.

"Luigi-san... I am giving you one week to finish the task that my employer has asked you to do... just one week, nothing more," Shiroi said as she fixed her coat.

Luigi nodded grimly, appearing to be upset. "Y-Yes..."

"How much time have I given you?" Shiroi asked, looking for confirmation.

"One week..."

"To do what, exactly?" Shiroi asked once more.

"... to dig up all the bodies of the dead Smashers... all ten of them..." Luigi said, frightened and shivering in it.

"Good. You have been paying attention," Shiroi stated with a smile. She turned around, getting ready to walk away. "And I suggest... do not use Bowser as a scapegoat anymore. I am aware that it is not you and your brother looking after him, but in fact... Toadsworth and Peach."

Luigi nodded, shaking in fear.

"Good. I will be seeing you in one week," Shiroi finished, as she walked away.

Luigi fell to his knees, breathing heavily and glancing at the grave marking the last resting spot of his cousin, Dr. Mario. "I'm-a sorry, Pedro..."

At his final words, Luigi got up and walked away.

Toon Link got out of his hiding spot and watched the green clad plumber walk away silently.

_Well, that was bit weird..._

"It was..." Toon Link replied, outwardly, knowing no one was around. "Vio... What do you suppose that means?"

_It could really be anything, _'Vio' replied coldly. _It seems that whoever attacked us earlier needs the bodies of the dead... but I can't figure out why._

"Hmm..." Toon Link said thoughtfully, as he sat before his twin brother's grave, more interested in what his 'Vio' personality was saying.

_Maybe they're going to use them for experiments? _

_That's actually a good idea, Blue, _Vio complemented the more brass personality. _Toon, I suggest we head home now. You didn't tell Link where you were going._

"That's right... I didn't..." Toon Link got up slowly, and walked back to his Smashville home, also slowly as rain began to fall.

Just as he had reached home, Link stepped out and rushed over, hugging Toon Link closely. Ever since the death of Young Link, Toon Link had noticed that Link had been a lot softer on the rules in the house, being more careful about what he said and when.

... Or maybe that was just Vio talking. He couldn't remember now.

"You're shivering..." Link observed, bringing Toon Link into the house. "I'll get you a towel... just stay there."

As Link left the room, Toon Link looked into the mirror.

... and he happened to see _three other hims looking back at him_. One was dressed in purple, the other two in blue and in red.

_So... that's what you look like, _Toon Link said to them mentally.

_It's strange that you don't even know what we look like, _the purple one, Vio, said back, with a small smirk. _We've been in your head for three years now, haven't we? _

_Well, maybe he just didn't bother to look close enough until now, _the red one (Red) said in reply, as he closed his eyes happily.

The blue one (Blue) grunted and crossed his arms as if in anger. _Toon, you got to be more careful when talking to us. You didn't want your brothers knowing, right?_

_That's right... _Toon Link now looked down, turning around and seeing his brother stepping into the room once more.

He thought of telling Link for a second, but fear overtook him as his older brother wrapped him inside of the towel. How would he react? What would he do?

... Maybe he'll tell him... but not today, but some day.

Definitely some day.

*

Toon Link still hasn't gotten around to telling Link. Each time he does, he hesitates, still thinking about how Link would react to the news.

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**---------------**

Dakota pulled out the Four Sword.

"Ah hah!" exclaimed Red Dakota, as she held up a tube of a blue liquid. "I have discovered the cure to the Common Cold!"

"Life is misery," Purple Dakota moaned. "I want tacos..."

"WAH!!" exclaimed Blue Dakota, as she cried her eyes out. "The real Dakota pushed me!"

Dakota sweat dropped and stuck the Four Sword back into the shrine, reality becoming reality again. "I can see why Toon Link went mad now..."


End file.
